Desert Secret
by Hornviper2
Summary: Thief BakuraXOCsomthing once lost, has been found. A power once sealed away, has awakend. The weight of the world now rests on the shoulders of a young girl, her three sisters, and the thief king. A little bit of everything, but mostly romance and superna
1. Default Chapter

Hornviper2: Sorry, but I'm going to delete me first story and replace it with this. This one and the other one will be almost the same thing except this one takes place in ancient times and Bakura is not a vampire. Akeno, Keni, Meru, and Ichi are still sisters.

Bakura: Just get on with the damn story!

Mark: Yeah what he said!

Hornviper2: ok, but only if Bakura will be the disclaimer.

Bakura: Fine! Hornviper2 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor does she own Dranzer, Driger, Draciel, or Cerberus but she wishes that she does. She does however own Akeno, Keni, Meru, Ichi, and Dragoon.

Hornviper2: It's not the Dragoon form Beyblade. It's another Dragoon that I made up. Yes, I did put 3 of the Bit beasts in the story, but their dragoon just didn't fit the plot. So I cut out their Dragoon and put in my Dragoon. I hope I don't get in trouble for this.

Marik: Oh, just shut up!

Hornviper2: Fine!

The sun was just beginning to set in Egypt as a great blue, black, and silver dragon with a 'X' shaped gash on the left eye of its mask, flew over the Sphinx, the pyramids of Giza, and into the Valley of the Kings, where it perched its self on the highest cliff that it could find. Shedding all of its silver feathers, black crystal and sapphire mask, black crystal and silver armor, and a large sapphire that it wore around its neck, its body disintegrated.

A swords-man passing through the valley saw the dragon. Climbing up to the cliff he gathered the silver feathers, the mask, the armor, and the sapphire. Placing them in a sack he tied it to his horse and took it to a cave where he had been staying in.

The swords-man spent many days carving a shelf in the rock cave to place the mask and armor in, he only stopped working to eat and drink, never once stopping to sleep.

When the swords-man was done he placed the mask and the armor on the shelf that he had carved and sealed the entrance with a boulder, and then placed a spell on it so that only the one meant to have the mask and armor could move it.

Mounting his horse he rode out of the Valley of the Kings and to the Pharaoh's palace, where he presented the silver feathers and the jewel to the feathers to the Pharaoh and told him how he had come to find the jewel and the feathers, he even told the pharaoh about the mask and armor.

To thank the swords-man for his trouble he allowed him to keep the jewel, calling it the Dragon's Eye. The swords-man rode home with a story to tell to his family in Kul Elna; a story that would be passed down from generation to generation for 1,000 years. As the dragon waits for the 'chosen one' to take possession of the jewel, mask, armor, and feathers so that it may be reborn, to stop a great evil from turning the world into a deserted wasteland.

1,000 years later

"And that is why I am giving this jewel to you." a young woman about 30-35 years old, with sky blue hair, and lavender eyes said in a weak voice, as she untied a necklace that had a large sapphires the middle of it; which was none other than the Dragon's Eye, from around her neck. "You've come of age now, Akeno. You've finally turned 13." She handed the jewel to a young girl with indigo hair and lilac eyes sitting by her bed crying as she took the jewel from her mother.

Her mother coughed. Clasping her mothers hand in hers she begged, "Please mother, don't go! Please, don't go!" But it was no use. Her mother slowly closed her eyes and slipped away

Akeno began to cry even harder. Her mother had been sick for awhile, but the doctor had said that her mother would eventually get better, but she didn't. Instead of getting better she got worse.

Akeno covered her mother with a white sheet and left the room. Akeno wore a white dress that came down to her knees, leather sandals, a blue and silver necklace (A/N: You know those necklaces that the Egyptians wore that went from shoulder to shoulder. I can't remember what they are called.) and silver armbands. The strange thing about Akeno is that she prefers silver more than gold. Which is rather unusual for a Egyptian. She also wore a silver belt with a large black stone in it; about the size of the sapphire

Once she had closed the door t her mother's room she pried out the black stone and replaced it with the Dragon's Eye. She slowly rounded the corner into the room where her 3 sisters were sitting. She shook her head and her sisters; Meru: her twin sister, Keni: the youngest sister, and Ichi: The 2nd youngest; all started to cry.

After about a hour or so they heard a knock on the door, sense Akeno was the closest to the door she answered it. When she opened the door she saw a boy with shoulder length white hair and indigo eyes it was Bakura. He was the same age as her, but he was only 2" taller that her. "How is your mother doing?" he asked She said nothing but started to cry. Bakura got the message. "Oh, I'm so sorry." he said his voice just above a whisper. Akeno stepped aside and let Bakura in.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Hornviper2: I'm going to leave it here. I might update date some time next week, but right now I'm too sad to write anymore.

Bakura: please RR

Marik: Yeah, what he said!


	2. Late

Hornviper2: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. We got a new computer, but we had some trouble getting it online. And I would just like to ask people not to e-mail me. If you have something to say to me say it in the reviews please, because we changed our e-mail address and I don't know how to change it on here yet and if any one knows how could you please tell me.

Marik: Just get on with it!

Hornviper2: SHUT UP!

Marik: Whatever.

Hornviper2 WHAT DID I JUST SAY!

Marik: eep! Hides behind Bakura

The sun was just rising up over the hills when Keni burst into Akeno's room and began to jump on Akeno like a trampoline. Akemo, Akeno, wake up!" She said in a rather high-pitched voice indicating she had gotten into the sugarcane again.

"What the hell!" Akeno screeched

"I need your help!"

"Well, what is it!"

"I don't know how to make breakfast."

"It sounds like you already ate all of the sugarcane!"

"Well, you know how I get when I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, w…"

Akeno stopped it mid sentence. "What time is it?" Akeno asked.

"The sun just rose up over the hills, why?" Akeno's eyes widened.

"OH SHIT!" she yelled which caused Keni to jump at least three feet in the air and land right on Akeno's stomach. (A/N: trust me that hurts like hell.)

"Keni!" Akeno yelled Keni knew that if she didn't get out of there and fast she was going to get her ass kicked. Keni ran out of the room so fast she could have beaten an Olympic gold medal runner in a race.

In fact Keni would have beaten him/her so bad it would have looked like he/she would have won.

Once the pain subsided Akeno got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and after about thirty minutes of searching, she found what she wanted to wear. A white knee length dress, silver bracelets, of course shoes, and her silver belt with the Dragon's Eye in it.

"Hey, sis!" Akeno jumped, not knowing there was anyone behind her. It was her twin sister Meru. The only difference between Akeno and Meru, is that Meru has red hair (Almost crimson) instead of blue like Akeno's. Meru also had emerald green eyes, while Akeno had lilac eyes. "What do you want?" Akeno said rather annoyed.

"Why is Keni cowering over by the river?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I think it is my business when one of _our_ sisters is scared out of her mind."

"She pissed me off how is that for an answer! Now, if you don't mind I have to get to the fields, I'm late!"

Akeno yelled as she ran past Meru and went out the door. On the way the fields she saw three little boys screwing around with a cobra. She stopped for a moment; then walked up behind them to give them a lecture on why they shouldn't play around with snakes. When she heard a voice. "Get away from me you little retard!" Akeno looked around, but there wasn't anyone else there. "Stop poking me you little shit head!" Akeno looked down at the snake and realized that it was the snake talking.

That's when the snake struck. It grazed the boys hand with one of its fangs. The boy cried out in pain

Hornviper2: Sorry have to cut it short. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Hornviper2: Sorry, I know that the last two chapters really sucked, but this one will be better. And my cousin just joined he goes by the name Shadowkiller12 and if you read his story I don't care what I said in the beginning of his story I give you full permission to rip on him as much as you want.

Bakura: Just get on with it!

Hornviper2: DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE MARIK/points at a cowering figure in the corner of the room/

Bakura: no!

Hornviper2: Then shut up! Now, on with the story.

"OH MY RA!" Akeno shouted as she ran over to the boy, who was cradling his arm and crying. "Let me see it." She asked. The boy looked up at Akeno for a moment, then let go of his arm so she could inspect the wound. It was only a scratch so the bleeding should have flushed out any venom that had gotten in.

Then she noticed that the snake that the boys had been messing with hadn't slithered off like a snake normally would, but instead was watching them. "The little idiot got what he desssserved!" The snake hissed.

"That's not very nice." "Who sssaid that I wasss niccceee? Wait, what the HECK! You can underssstand me! HOW!"

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I think it has something to do with this sapphire my mother gave me."

"Ssssapphire? What ssssapphire? Let me sssssee!"

"Um, sure."

Akeno gently pried the jewel from her belt. The snake looked it over as if trying to see if it was real. Then snake opened its mouth and closed it around the jewel, allowing a small amount of its venom to cover it. Once the snake released the sapphire it seemed to glow for a few seconds as the venom sank into the sapphire.

The snake looked up at Akeno. "I am Wadjet, lord of the sssnakess. I grant you the trussst of my people. If you are in danger we will come. You need no ssssignal. Through the Dragon's Eye I can watch you and ssssend my people to help when needed." With that Wadjet slithered away. "That was…strange." Akeno muttered to her self. That's when it hit her. "CRAP!" Akeno placed the Dragon's Eye on her belt where she had taken it off, and ran to the field as fast as she could. (A/N: In case I didn't tell you last time Akeno was supposed to meet Bakura at the field.)

About ten minutes later Akeno arrived at the field. (The grass there was about three feet tall, because no one ever cut it, and when they did it would just grow back the next day.) She knew that Bakura was taller that the grass and she should be able to see him easily, but he was nowhere in sight. 'Maybe he got tired of waiting and went home. I mean I am two hours late.' She thought to herself. She walked through the field looking for Bakura just incase he had fallen asleep while he waited for her.

SNAP!

Akeno heard something snap behind her. She whirled around only to come face to face with…nothing. 'That was strange.' She thought to herself as she continued to walk through the grass, but as she walked she heard footsteps behind her she stopped for a moment and looked behind her. There was nothing there. Then she ran through the field as fast as she could until… "AAAAAHHHHH!"

She tripped over something. Akeno hit the ground hard. "OW!" she looked over her shoulder to see Bakura sit up and rub his left leg which had a pretty big bruise where she had tripped over him. "Can't a guy get any sleep around here?" He growled. "BAKURA!" Akeno yelled hugging him tightly.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

"A…Akeno?"

"Yes?"

"Ch…choking…not…breathing."

"Oh, sorry."

Akeno let go of Bakura as he started to turn purple from lack of oxygen.

SNAP!

"What was that?" Bakura asked as he jerked his head towards the source of the sound which happened to be Akeno's pet jackal: Anubis. (A/N: I know that that is kind of obvious, but I couldn't think of anything else.) "You where the one following me?" she asked as she reached over to pet Anubis, who jumped on Akeno and started to lick her left cheek. (A/N: Which will probably be the last time he does.)

"So what did you want to show me?' she asked shoving Anubis off of her. "Well, yesterday I was walking through this field and I found these weird gems that I think you should see." He said moving the rocks that he had been using as a pillow. To revile an Ruby, an Emerald, and an Amethyst. "WOW!" Akeno exclaimed as the Dragon's Eye and the other three gems began to glow. Little did they know that the three gems they were looking at where none other than three of the four sacred jewels of the four beast that protected the earth. The Tiger's Eye, the Phoenix's Eye, and the Turtle's Eye.

Hornviper2: I wish I could make this longer, but I have to help my dad fix the TV. I swear sometimes men are so useless (No offence to the men reading this.) Please R&R, and I am open to suggestion from reviewers.

Bakura: R&R or die!

Hornviper2: Men!


	4. Elder and the snake

Hornviper2: Hi! I finally got me E-Mail fixed so you can E-mail me now. And I would Also like the name of the person who got my cousins story taken off of the internet! I would like to thank them!

Bakura: You're mean!

Hornviper2: Who said I was nice?

Marik: She has a good point.

Bakura: Whose side are you on!

Marik: I don't normally take sides.

Bakura: Jerk…OW! What was that for?

Marik: For calling me a jerk!

Bakura: Well, you are a jerk!

Hornviper2: SHUT UP/Takes a calming breath/ Now Bakura would you do the disclaimer?

Bakura/Shaking/ O…Ok, Hornviper2 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she wishes that she did. She doesn't own Beyblade either.

Hornviper2: But before we start Malik's Yami asked me if this was Ryou on Bakura. It is Bakura; this is taking place in Ancient Egypt before his village was destroyed. Now on with the story

/- Thoughts

Akeno picked up the gems and looked at them closely. "They look just like the Dragon's Eye." She said just above a whisper. That was when an idea came to Bakura

"Hey, Akeno maybe these gems have something to do with the Dragon's Eye."

"Well, I don't know if that did then my mother should have said something about them in the story of the Dragon's Eye…Unless she didn't know about them, or if she knew she didn't have time to tell me about them and finished the story there and hoped that I would figure it out myself." (A/N: smart girl.)

"Maybe someone else in the village knows about the story of the Dragon's Eye and can help us."

"Oh, come on! That story is over 1,000 years old, the only person in this village that would know anything about the Dragon's Eye would be Elder Matthias, and he hates me.

"Why does he hate you?

"My sister put a P.O.ed cat in his hut one night and blamed it on me."

"Oh, please" He Gave Akeno puppy dog eyes that would have made his future self cave.

"Fine, but I highly doubt that he will help us."

Bakura took the gems from Akeno and put the inside pocket of his shirt. (A/N: It's not the long red cloak that he wore either. It's just a plain white shirt with a secret inside pocket.) "We better go and ask him now and get it over with." Akeno sighed "Yeah." Then Anubis let out a small whine and backed away from the grass behind Bakura. Akeno knew that Anubis was a brave Jackal and that very few things scared him like that. Then Akeno saw something move in the grass. It looked like it was a snake or something. /A SNAKE/ She screamed in her mind.

"Bakura?"

"What?"

"Step away from the grass behind you slowly."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay!"

Slowly Bakura stepped away from the grass. That's what the snake came out of the grass. It was a cobra, but it didn't look like any cobra she had ever seen. It was as black as night, with glowing yellow eyes, and it had a strange symbol on its hood. It looked like a four, but it also looked like a mixed up twenty-one. (A/N: If you want to see it E-Mail me.) But truly the amazing thing about the Cobra was that it was HUGE! It could rear up higher than Bakura was tall. (A/N: Bakura is 5ft 6in. Akeno is 5ft 4in.) Bakura heard the snake come out of the bushes and rear up, so he started to turn around. "Don't turn around!" Akeno shouted at him. He stopped and faced forward again.

Then Bakura looked down at his shadow, and he could see the snakes shadow right next to his. His face turned white, and he started shaking in fear. "W…what is that?" He stuttered. "Nothing, just keep walking!" she said trying to stop herself from screaming.

Once Bakura reached Akeno he turned around and came face to face with the snake. Bakura just stood there for a few seconds then…he fainted. "Bakura!" Akeno screeched as he fell on top of her. She struggled to get out from under him. When she finally got him off of her the snake was standing over them. "What do we have here?" The snake asked none in particular. "What isss your name, little one?" /Little one/ "M…my name is A…Akeno." She stuttered. "Hmmm…Wasss your mother'sss name Ciera?" Akeno gave the snake a weird look before she got up and looked the snake straight in the eye. "Yes, that was my mother's name. Why?" the snake chuckled, and looked at the Dragon's Eye in her belt. "Ssso, Wadjet wasssn't lying. You are the one." With that the snake chuckled to himself and slithered away just as Bakura woke up. "What happened? I just had the weirdest dream." Akeno sweat dropped "Yeah, you just keep thinking that." She muttered to herself as she helped him up and headed to the Elders hut.

Meanwhile at the palace…

Prince Atem was hiding in one of the many pots in the palace from his cousin Seth, because he had told his father Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen (A/N: O.O HOW DO YOU PRONOUNCE THAT!) that Seth was he one who put an angry Jackal in his room when he was sleeping. Seth was grounded for Four weeks and forced to scrub the palace floors, now Seth is looking for Atem so he could beat the crap out of him. That was when he over heard a conversation.

"Pharaoh, are you sure about this? If we go through with this we'll have to…"

"I don't care what has to be done, Akhenaden just do it! I want this kingdom to be at peace when my son Atem becomes pharaoh!"

"Yes your highness, it will begin tomorrow morning."

Atem heard them walk away. And then he heard foot steps coming towards the pot he was hiding in. Atem Looked up to see the face of his cousin Seth. Seth smirked and knocked the pot over, sending Atem sprawling onto the floor. "Help!" Was all Atem could say before Seth attacked him.

Back at Kul Elna…

Akeno and Bakura had just reached the Elder's house. When Anubis started to whine and back away from the door. Akeno knew that he would do that, because Matthias hated Anubis just as much as he hated her and Anubis could sense it. None really knew why Matthias hated animals so much, all they knew was that he hated them. "Well, lets get this over with." Akeno sighed and knocked on the door.

Several profanities could be heard from the other side of the door as it swung open and Matthias came limping out. Matthias was about 82years old, with a long grey beard that came down to his waist, his eyes were a icy blue, his hair was the same length as his beard, his face was tan and wrinkled, his voice was Akhenaden's just a little deeper.

His clothes were similar to Akhenaden's too, but they were purple and had a gold lining. And he was about a foot taller that Bakura.

"What do you want!" he roared Glaring daggers at Akeno and Anubis. "We wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the Dragon's Eye." Akeno answered. "Why! Didn't your mother tell you the story about it before she died!" Akeno Flinched at the mention of her mother. Bakura saw this and spoke up. "Well, we don't think she told her the whole story." He said as he pulled the jewels from his pocket and showed them to the elder. Matthias's eyes widened as he beckoned them in and shut the door.

Hornviper2: Well, that does it for this chapter. Please E-Mail me any suggestions that you have for what should happen in the next chapter.

Bakura: Please R&R, or live out your worst nightmares.


	5. The Elder's story

Hornviper2: I haven't gotten many reviews lately. I would like to thank Maliks Yami, because he/she was the only one who has reviewed the last two chapters. And Bakura is 14, Akeno is 13, Keni is 8, Meru is Akeno's twin, Ichi is 12, and Marik is the same age as Akeno

Marik: Yes.

Hornviper2: What did you just say!

Marik: eep! Nothing!

Hornviper2: That's what I thought! Please Review this time people.

Marik and Bakura: REVIEW OR DIE!

Hornviper2: Shut up, and stop saying that of people might stop reading this.

Bakura: Like they haven't already/gets hit in the head with a soccer ball/ OW! What the bloody hell was that for!

Hornviper2: For being mean!

Marik: HA HA HA!

Hornviper2: I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, because you're next!

Marik: Help me! And Hornviper2 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblade, but she wishes that she did. HELP!

Hornviper2: Now let the story continue from where we left off last time/Holds Marik's head underwater/  
/

The inside of the hut was a complete mess. There were old dusty books and scrolls scattered everywhere, there were candles on the desk and by every book shelf, old tapestries, paintings, and stone tablets depicting prophecies, great wars, and legends.

And there was a huge stone tablet that was covered by a blanket. The candles weren't lit so the hut was rather dark.

Matthias lit some of the candles so they could see where they were going. Carefully removing some of the books and scrolls from the desk and chairs so they would have someplace to sit and talk. Akeno and Bakura both took their seats across from the elder as he looked through a dark blue book with a silver lock on it. Everything was silent for a moment until the silence was broken by Matthias. "Aha, here it is!" the noise startled Akeno and Bakura, which caused them to instinctively grab on to each others arm.

Bakura was the first to realize what she had done and quickly let go and turned at least three shades of red, as did Bakura. "What did you find?" Bakura asked. "I found exactly what I was looking for and what you need to know." Mathias explained as he slid the book across the table toward Akeno.

The page had a strange symbol on it and what looked like pictures of a white tiger, a purple turtle, a red phoenix, and a blue dragon. "What is this?" Bakura asked. "This is the symbol of the tribes that that once ruled the world." Matthias pointed to the symbol. "And these are the four sacred beasts that protected the earth." He pointed to the beasts. Akeno and Bakura both gave Matthias a puzzled look. Realizing that they didn't really understand Matthias gave a more detailed explanation. "Well you see, this symbol represents the three tribes that once ruled the world." Pointing at the symbol once again. "Now, this is the symbol of the Dark Beasts, whom where lead by a three headed dog, called Cerberus." He pointed to a symbol that looked like a messed up six. "And this is the symbol of the sacred four beasts that protected the earth from the Dark Beasts." Akeno and Bakura's eyes widened at the symbol that he was pointing, it was the same symbol that was on the snake's hood.

Matthias saw their reaction to the symbol and decided to tell them a little bit more about it. "Not only does that symbolize the sacred four beasts, but also symbolized the twenty-one smaller tribes that they ruled. There were the Wind tribes, the Fire tribes, the Water tribes, and the Earth tribes. The tribes of Water, Fire, and Earth each controlled five tribes, but the Wind tribe controlled six. Making the Wind tribe the leader tribe." Matthias paused for a moment, and then continued on to the next symbol. "This is the symbol of the divine beasts. They watched over the Dark Beasts and the Sacred Four and made sure that nothing got out of hand. The Divine Beasts were said to have created the earth, the Sacred Four, the Dark Beasts, and the tribes that they controlled."

Then Matthias pointed to the beasts. "This is Driger the white tiger of earth." He pointed to the tiger. "This is Dranzer the red phoenix of fire." He pointed to the phoenix "This is Draciel the purple turtle of water." He pointed to the turtle. "And this is the dragon that your mother told you about." He said pointing to the dragon and addressing Akeno. "This is Dragoon the blue dragon of wind."

"But what does any of this have anything to do with the jewels we found." Bakura asked not fully understanding what he had just heard. "It has everything to do with them." Matthias snapped. "Those jewels were once held by the Sacred Four." That's when Akeno decided to say something. "Then why do we have them?" She asked "Ah that is a good question." Matthias turned the pages of the book until he came to a page with strange writing all over it. "Legend has it that the Cerberus and the Dark Beasts waged a constant war with the Sacred Four until one day one-thousand years ago when thing got a little out of hand. The Cerberus had ordered his army of Dark Beasts to attack the nurseries of the Sacred Four tribes and killed almost all of the young ones which decreased the number of tribe members greatly. Then the Divine Beasts decided to intervene, and granted the Sacred Four just enough power to destroy the Cerberus, but before they could destroy the Cerberus, he gathered all of the negative energy into one final attack. The attack had more power than the Divine Four thought, so when both the attacks of the Sacred Four and the Cerberus clashed it took all of the Sacred Four's power to withstand the attack and destroy Cerberus.

Before Cerberus died he swore that one day he would be back and he would kill them all. The Sacred Four died, but not before they swam flew and ran to the four corners of the world. The Jewel of the tiger, the turtle, and the Phoenix haven't been seen since then, until now." This just confused Akeno and Bakura even more. "If they were sent to the four corners of the earth then why did they show up all in one place?" Bakura asked leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "That I do not know, but seeing as how they did something important must be about to happen.

"Now it is almost noon Akeno, your sisters must be worried sick." Matthias got up from his chair and limped to the door and held it open signaling them to get out. They got up from their chairs and walked out the door, but before Akeno left Matthias leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Keep those jewels safe, there have been more thieves around lately than usual." Akeno only nodded and left.

Akeno and Bakura both where heading to Akeno's house for lunch, when they heard some one calling to them. "Hey, Akeno, Bakura!"

Hornviper2: Hey well I think I'll end it here for today. And I need to ask the people that read this: How did the whole Kul Elna thing happen how where they created? The reason I ask this is because I live in the USA so we haven't gotten to the Millennium World series yet. Except in the Shonen Jump Manga. So If any one out there knows and has read this story please tell me.

Bakura&Marik/Wearing shock collars/ Please R&R. /Gets shocked for no reason by author. / OOWW!


	6. the fat and the greedy

Hornviper2: I would like to thank Maliks Yami for reviewing this story once again and for being the only one who did. And Maliks Yami if you are reading this and you haven't read the review I send you then I would like to say that despite my screen name, I too am a girl, and I too only have one story, so don't think you are the only one with a boyish screen name cause there are about 40 or 50, that is what my cousin told me there may be more or there might be less, because he is a idiot that didn't go to summer school and will most likely have to repeat the sixth grade. Yes, I am going into the 7th grade, but I am 13.

Bakura: You're 13! I thought you were 15 or 16!

Hornviper2: True I do look 15 or 16, I'm 5ft 4in, but then again my brothers are all over 6ft.

Marik & Bakura: DAMN!

Hornviper2: I know but we really need to get on with this story.

Bakura: Hornviper2 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblade, but she wishes that she did.

Hornviper2: You're being abnormally cooperative. What's up?

Bakura: Nothing!

Hornviper2: Ooookkaay! On with the story!

"Hey Akeno, Bakura!" Akeno and Bakura turned around to see Marik sprinting past the villagers with Keni and Ichi behind him. "Akeno! We've been looking… allover for you! You have to… get home now, our Aunt… Vanessa is here and she wants to… talk to you and Meru about something!" Ichi said as she caught he tried to catch her breath. Akeno and her sisters all hated their aunt Vanessa and their cousin Taylor, whom she always brought with her wherever she went.

They hated them, because their aunt and their cousin lived in a very rich community and Akeno and her sisters did not. Every time their aunt Vanessa and their cousin Taylor came over they would make very rude comments about how poor they were. And she would always try to steal the Dragon's Eye because not only were they rude they were also greedy. They knew that the Dragon's Eye was worth a ton, not only because it was it was a very old family air loom but also because it was a gift from one of the former Pharaohs making it almost priceless.

The only time Vanessa and Taylor came over was when they had a plan to steal or to persuade their mother to give them the jewel. This was probably the reason they were here. Now that their mother was dead there was no one left in their house that had a job. And without a job their was no one to make money for food or clothing. Their aunt was probably here to offer to sell the jewel for them so they would have money and would keep the money for herself.

"Well, let's go see what she wants!" Akeno said bitterly. They all headed to her house where they found two well kept white horses standing in front of the house and the front door wide open. /Oh, great I bet they are going through our stuff already. / Akeno thought to herself. She stopped for a moment and turned around as she thought of something. "Hey Ichi, where's Meru?" They all stopped walking as they realized that they had forgotten to go get Meru. "Shoot!" Marik screeched. "We forgot Meru!" Akeno sighed. "Keni, Marik you two go look for Meru. Ichi, Bakura you come with me." Keni and Marik looked at each other for a moment, and then answered. "Yes ma'am!" they answered in unison and saluted as they ran through the city to try and find Meru.

Ichi gave Akeno a questioning look. "Why didn't you send me and Bakura too?" Akeno turned away and started towards the house again. "Because I need someone smart with me and you are one of the smartest people that I know." This was true if you were to live in the time and the place that Akeno lives in right now then you would almost always find Ichi sitting near the river reading a scroll or a book. "And I don't know what Vanessa and Taylor will do and if they try anything then I know Bakura will protect me." Bakura blushed slightly.

Akeno walked into the house and into the living room where their aunt Vanessa was trying to open a locked chest in which Ichi kept all of her books and scrolls. And Taylor was looking through all of the drawers in the house. "Excuse me?" Akeno exclaimed which made Vanessa and Taylor jump and whirl around. "Oh, hellos Akeno how are you? My! Aren't you getting to be a beautiful young lady, But not as beautiful as me. And Bakura! Aren't you just a handsome young man now, but you aren't as handsome as my Tay-Tay!" she said as she went over and pinched Taylor's cheeks. All three of them gagged.

Taylor was chubby, his eyes were small and blue, his fingers were like sausages, he waddled when he walked, and his blond hair was always slicked back so you could see al of the acne on his forehead. And their aunt Vanessa was fat she always wore a dress that was too small for her, her blond hair was always in a weird hairdo that made her look like she had a bee-hive on her head, her eyes were like Taylor's, and her nails were a dark purple, and she wore sea green eye-shadow.

"Why are you here?" Akeno questioned

"Do I need a reason to visit my nieces?"

"Yes, you usually do."

"Well, I know times mush be hard now with you're mother dead now. And I was wondering if you would like for me to sell the Dragon's Eye for you so you will have some money for food and clothing. What do you say?"

"No, and even if I could I wouldn't!"

"What do you mean IF you could?"

Akeno told them what Matthias had told them and what Bakura had found. And when she had finished the story you could see the greedy look in her eyes. Then the door burst open. "AKENO!"

Hornviper2: I'm ending this here, sorry I'll update soon. I promise!

Bakura/Yawns/ I'm hungry. Got any raw meat?

Hornviper2/shudders/ Dude! That is just plain gross!

Bakura: Hey, it's a way of life! Please R&R!

Hornviper2: yes, please!


	7. Secret Room

Hornviper2: Does everybody but Maliks Yami hate my story or are they just too lazy to review? I would like to ask to ask those of you who read this story to please review. I would really appreciate it.

Bakura: And if you don't then…then…then Hornviper2 won't thank you!

Hornviper2 and Marik: DAMN THAT WAS WEAK!

Hornviper2: couldn't you have thought of something a little more frightening? 'And if you don't then Hornviper2 won't thank you?' You should have said something like 'If you don't then I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!' now that is scary.

Marik: You got that from Dr.Susses How The Grinch Stole Christmas, didn't you?

Hornviper2: Well, the Grinch is a scary person.

Bakura/In a Cartman like voice/ Whatever, whatever, I'll say what I want!

Hornviper2: You got that from South Park and altered it slightly to fit the situation didn't you?

Bakura: damn! And I thought I was going to get away with it.

Hornviper2: Now, seems to be the only one who reads this story, I would like to ask the people reading this story to point out any parts that seemed confusing, or didn't make any sense and I'll make them a little bit clearer. And if any of you have any suggestions that you think will make this story better and a little more interesting feel free to suggest in the reviews. On with the story!

Bakura: Hornviper2 does not own Yu-gi-oh but she wishes that she did.

"AKENO!" Meru shouted as she burst through the front door, totally out of breath with Keni and Marik right behind her. Meru staggered over to the couch that Akeno, Ichi, and Bakura where sitting on and took a seat between Akeno and Ichi, but the couch was only supposed to have three people sitting on it at one, so her and Akeno where sandwiched between Bakura and Ichi.

"AH, Meru don't you look lovely today!" Their aunt exclaimed. Everyone could see that she forced a smile on her face.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N: I don't remember if I said this or not in the first chapter or not but Meru and Akeno are twins, but Akeno has electric blue hair and Meru has Crimson hair. Akeno's eyes are lilac and Meru's eyes are emerald green. Just thought I'd let you know.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Where the hell were you?" Bakura asked rubbing his ear, because when Meru burst into the room and shouted Akeno's name she shouted so loud it made Bakura feel like his eardrum burst. "She was over by the river picking flowers." Keni answered.

Akeno sighed. She should have known that she would be at the river. Meru loved to play around and pick flowers to make bracelets, necklaces, crowns, and bouquets out of. Sometimes she would getup in the middle of the night with her pillow and a blanket and sneak out to the river and sleep there until morning. When Akeno woke up in the morning and Meru wasn't there the river was the first place that she would look.

"Ahem!" they all jumped and turned to Vanessa who was pretty annoyed. She then turned to Akeno "Now, you said that there were three more jewels. Where are they?" she asked, the greediness in her eyes growing. Keni, Marik, and Meru all had puzzled looks on her face. "Akeno, what is she talking about?" Meru asked. Akeno sighed and retold the story that Matthias told them. Once Akeno was done telling the story Bakura putted the other three jewels from his inside pocket and held them out for all of them to see. Vanessa reached out to snatch them out of Bakura's hand, but Bakura was too fast. He jerked away before she could.

"But I'm not going to keep them." The greediness in Vanessa's eye grew; she straightened up, and placed her hands in her lap. Apparently she thought that Akeno was going to give her the Jewels. "I'm going to give them to my sisters." She said as she gave Keni the Tiger's Eye, Meru the Phoenix's Eye, and Ichi the Turtle's Eye.

Vanessa jumped up from her chair her eyes bulged out of their sockets, her nostrils flared and her face turned as red as Meru's hair. "YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE THOSE LITTLE BRATS THOSE PRICELESS JEWELS!" she shouted Akeno stood and looked her aunt straight in the eyes. "Yes, and they are not little brats, they are my sister and now I would like to ask you to kindly GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Akeno shouted. Her aunt just glared at her and turned to go, but o9n the way to the door she tripped over a rug and she fell flat on her face. Taylor rushed over to help her up. When she was finally back on her feet. She turned and gave Akeno a dirty look. "Your mother gave me this to give to you if she died." She spat and took a small key out of her pocket and threw it at Akeno who caught it.

Once their aunt was gone, Ichi got up to straighten the rug that their aunt had tripped over, but when she bent down to straighten the rug she saw something that made her freeze and look a little closer at the floor. "Akeno, I think you should take a look at this!" she hollered over her shoulder. Akeno walked over to the rug that Ichi was kneeling at and saw a metal door. Akeno tried to open it, but it was locked. That was when she noticed a small keyhole. She looked at the key in her hand and at the keyhole. The key looked like it would fit into the keyhole. She gently placed the key in the hole and turned it. The door popped open with a small click to revile a set of stairs that lead deep underground.

All of a sudden the Dragon's Eye began to glow. By now Keni, Marik, Meru, and Bakura had all come to see what they were looking at. "Should we go down there?" Keni asked. Akeno nodded her head as she took the first step down the stairs. It seemed like hours before they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. It was dark, and they kept falling and bumping into each other. The only light they had was the light emitting form the Dragon's Eye, and the closer they got to the bottom of the stairs the brighter the jewel glowed.

The minute that they reached the bottom step hundreds of torches suddenly came to life, illuminating the room. The room was filled with books, thousands of the. It was a library. But that wasn't what Akeno was looking at. She was looking at a sword that was in a glass case right across from the stair case. The

The fuller and the blade where both made of silver, the crossguard was made out of a strange blue metal, the tang had white leather on it, and the pommel was made of the same blue metal as the crossguard and it had a small sapphire in it. She slowly walked over to the sword when she was only inches from in the jewel glowed so bright it almost blinded her, so she took a few steps back.

She looked down and saw the name on the sword engraved on a silver plaque. The name on the sword was…

Hornviper2: sorry, but I'm going to leave it there, because I can't think of a good name for the sword, and it gave me a headache. So if anyone out there has any good names for the sword please tell me.

Bakura: Please R&R / Gives Hornviper2 some aspirin and some water. /

Hornviper2: I promise that I'll update again soom.


	8. snake with a warning

Hornviper2: I would like to thank Maliks Yami for helping me figure out the name of the sword, but I just finished a book and there was a name in a book that I thought would be a good name for the sword. The website that Maliks Yami told me about did give me a good idea for another sword that will make an appearance later in the story.

Bakura: I like sword. /has a psychotic look in his eyes/

Hornviper2: O.o I'm sure you do. /Inches away/ anyway, thank you Maliks Yami and Darkdreamofmidnight for helping.

Marik: Hornviper2 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she wishes that she did.

Hornviper2: Feel free to make suggestions!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She looked down and saw the name of the sword engraved on a silver plaque. The name of the sword was…Dalgon.

Akeno looked at the plaque for a long time, before she was heard her sister Ichi call out to her. "Hey Akeno, these books… are filled with spells!" Akeno whirled around to face her sister, who was staring down at a book that she had taken off one of the shelves. Bakura came around the corner of one of the book shelves with another book in his hand. "My Ra, she's right!" That was enough to make Akeno take a book off of one of the shelves and open it. They weren't joking they, were filled with spells. From simple invisibility spells to spells to resurrect people from the dead. (A/N: The book that had the resurrection spells in it will not be used in THIS story, because it will screw up the plot.) And there were books on White Magic and Black Magic, Good Magic and Shadow Magic.

Meru came around another book shelf, with Marik and Keni behind her. "This is creepy, I think I'm going to go back up to the kitchen and get something to eat; all this is making me hungry." She sighed and headed back up the stairs. "Meru wait, you don't have anything to guide you, you'll fall." But it was too late. Meru let out a startled cry as she missed a step and fall backwards tumbling back down the stairs. "MERU!" Akeno cried running over to her sister.

Meru had a large cut on her forehead, and she was loosing a large amount of blood. "OH, RA!" Bakura rushed over to Meru and looked at the cut. "We have to get her to the village doctor." He said. "Wait," Ichi pointed at the cut, "Look!" Akeno looked at the cut once again and saw small red sparks coming from Meru's pocket, going up to the cut, sealing it, and stopping her from loosing any more blood.

Akeno reached into Meru's pocket and took out the Phoenix's Eye, which was glowing. The jewel stopped glowing when Meru sat up and rubbed the spot where the wound was on her forehead. "Ow! Maybe I should get a torch or something to take with me, so that doesn't happen again." Bakura, Ichi, Keni, and Akeno all sweat dropped. "No shit Sherlock!" she all but shouted "Who's Sherlock?" Meru asked a little confused. "Never mind." Akeno sighed. She took a torch off of the wall and handed it to Meru. "Thanks, sis." Meru said as she began to climb up the stairs again.

Akeno turned to the others "Well, I think that we should go back up and have some lunch too." Everyone nodded except for Ichi. "Actually, Akeno I would like to stay here and read a few of these books." Akeno sighed; she knew that Ichi would say something like that. "Fine, but you need to eat something or you'll be up all night, so I'll bring something down for you to eat." Ichi nodded and walked off to another part of the library where the books for beginners where. (A/N: Well, you have to start somewhere.-.-)

Once they reached the top of the stairs Akeno jumped as she felt a spark of fear run up her spine. /What was that/ She thought, looking around. She could see nothing that she should be afraid of. /Weird. / Then they heard someone scream in the kitchen. "MERU!" Keni yelled, dashing to the kitchen.

Meru had jumped up on to the counter top and was sitting there, just shaking and pointing at a corner of the room where sat the giant black cobra that Akeno and Bakura had encountered in the field. He was just sitting there, like he was waiting for someone. When Akeno and Bakura saw him, Akeno froze and Bakura…fainted…again. Everyone was silent until Marik broke the silence. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!" He screeched. The snake's head shot up and he hissed loudly. "Ssstop yelling it heartss my earsss!" the snake yelled, though only Akeno could understand him. Akeno put a hand on Marik's shoulder. "Shut up Marik, unless you want to die!" Akeno whispered in his ear. Marik shut up immediately.

The snake slithered over to Akeno and raised its head up looking at her closely as if to make sure that it was really her. "Akeno?" He asked. Akeno hesitated for a moment then answered. "Yes?" she said just above a whisper. She was scared and the snake could see that. "There isss no reassson to be afraid, I will not harm you." Akeno began to relax a little. "Why are you here?" she asked. The snake looked around the room at everyone, and then back to Akeno. "I have come here to give you a messsage. Our leader Wadjet hasss asssked me to tell you that he thinksss that you ssshould sssleep in the library below ground tonight." Akeno felt a knot growing her stomach. /This has to be bad. / She thought to herself. "Why?" she asked almost afraid to know. "I can not tell you, for I have promisssed not to." The snake paused for a moment. "But you don't have to if you do not want to, but you would be sssafer if you did." The snake turned to leave. "Wait!" Akeno called after him. The snake stopped. "What's your name?" she asked. The snake turned to face her once again. "My name is Apep." And then the sake was gone. Akeno turned to took at everyone. They looked dumbstruck… except for Bakura who was still on the ground

It took awhile for Akeno to explain to everyone what had happened between her and the snake. And she had to explain it once again to Bakura who was still on the floor when she explained it the first time.

When they were done with lunch they went back downstairs. Akeno brought some food for Ichi to eat. When she was done telling Ichi what had happened she want back to the sword. The same thing that happened the first time happened again, and again. Every time she got really close to the sword the Dragon's eye would shine so brightly it would almost blind her. After about an hour of trying to get to the sword she finally gave up and began to read some of the books on the shelves closest to the sword. That was when she realized that the books around the sword weren't all spell books. Some of them where the diaries of her ancestors, dating back one-thousand years to the day that the sacred four disappeared. Even their mother's diary was there. And not only that, but there was a book that was exactly like the one Matthias had showed them.

When the sun had finally gone down Akeno had already read her mother's dairy and her grandmother's diary and she decided turn in. Her and her sisters had all agreed that they should sleep in the Library. Akeno slept by the sword right across from the staircase, Keni slept by the stairs, Ichi slept by the books for beginners, and Meru slept in some random part of the library. Bakura and Marik had gone home a long time ago.

Akeno looked at the sword before she laid her head down on her pillow and fell into a deep sleep, but even as she slept the could sense that something bad was going to happen. And she was right.

They were all asleep and they were all oblivious to the two pairs of greedy eyes that were watching them. Waiting for the right moment to take what they had come for and run.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hornviper2: Well I think that I'll leave it there for now. Hope you like this chapter. Please feel free to make suggestions! I'll try to update a.s.a.p.

Bakura and Marik: Please R&R! The more reviews she gets the faster she will update.


	9. Death to the Wicked

Hornviper2: Well, no one reviewed chapter 8, but I know that some people read it. You want to know why? I know because I read the stats, I know when people read my story, because I keep track. I don't know who they are, but I know how many. For example when I posted chapter 7 these were the stats:

Chapter 1: Then-106 Now-113

Chapter2: Then-39 Now-40

Chapter3: Then-38 Now-38

Chapter4: Then-26 Now-26

Chapter5: Then-22 Now-22

Chapter6: Then-13 Now-13

And here are the stats for chapters 7&8:

Chapter7: Then-9 Now-10

Chapter8: After the first day-4 Now-6

So, I know when some one reads my story. And I know that there are people who are reading this story and not reviewing. So, those of you who read this story and have an account on would it be so hard to just log on and review?

Bakura: Yeah! And the less people that review the longer it takes for Hornviper2 to update, and the longer that it takes for her to finish the story the longer I have to be here!

Hornviper2: Feel free to make suggestions.

Bakura: Hornviper2 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblade, but she wishes that she did.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Slowly the two thieves crept from the shadows under the stairs where they had been hiding. They had sneaked in when Akeno and the others had run into the kitchen when Meru had screamed. They had wanted to hide in the deepest part of the library by the books for beginners, but Ichi was there so they had to settle with hiding under the stairs.

Once Akeno, Meru, Keni, Bakura, and Marik came back down stairs it was only a matter of waiting for Bakura and Marik to leave and for the rest to fall asleep. Then they would take the jewels and the sword and run.

If you haven't figured out whom the two thieves are yet then it's their aunt Vanessa and their cousin Taylor. They hadn't really left they had made a camp just outside of Kul Elna and walked back.

They knew what the key went to they just didn't know where the door to the library was. They were looking for some kind of clue as to where the door was when Akeno arrived and interrupted them. But they did not want any books. They wanted the sword. The sword that was in the library was the sword that the warrior who had sealed away the armor of the Dragoon, taken the feathers to the pharaoh, and kept the Dragon's Eye (which was later passed down to Akeno.) had carried.

Slowly they crept over to Keni who was the closest. Carefully Vanessa picked up the Tiger's Eye which was lying on the pillow next to her. Next was Meru who was only a few book shelves away. They took her jewel, and then there was Ichi. They took hers too. And last but not least was Akeno. Slowly and carefully Taylor pried the Dragon's Eye from Akeno's belt and handed it to Vanessa, whom stepped over Akeno and walked over to Dalgon (A/N: For hose of you who have forgotten Dalgon is the name of the sword.)

She had to shield her eyes from the light that the Dragon's Eye emitted the closer she got. When she had gotten close enough she placed the Dragon's Eye in a slot the Akeno hadn't noticed before when she had gotten close to the sword. The glass around the sword melted away. Vanessa reached out to the sword to take it, but as her hand grasped the sword the sword sent a jolt of electricity through her arm.

She immediately let go of the sword. She had to bit her lip to keep herself from screaming out in pain. She ripped a piece of cloth from Akeno's dress. Her dress was very expensive and she didn't want to ruin it. And because only Akeno the true owner of the Dragon's Eye could hold the sword. She thought that if she wrapped the piece of Akeno's dress around it the sword would think that she was Akeno. She wrapped the cloth around the tang, so it wouldn't electrocute her again.

She then tried again to take the sword. She grasped the sword and the sword tried to electrocute her again. But the cloth of its rightful owner held it back. The sword began to panic, sending more electricity to the tang. The electricity began to tear at the cloth.

Vanessa quickly grabbed the Dragon's Eye, jumped over Akeno, and made a dash for the stairs with Taylor right behind her. But before she got there the Electricity had destroyed the cloth from Akeno's dress and was now going up through Vanessa's arm. She let go of the sword which fell to the ground with a loud clang, and she screamed out in pain.

By now they were all awake. And man was Akeno pissed. "HEY!" she shouted. Vanessa turned to Taylor "Time to go!" She whispered though there was no reason to. They ran up the stairs and out the door Akeno, Meru, Keni, and Ichi all took after her. Akeno grabbed Dalgon on the way. This meant war, she didn't care if they were her family Vanessa had gone too far, thieving was punishable by death and she wasn't going to let Vanessa and Taylor get away with it.

Akeno knew that even though Vanessa and Taylor were over weight they were pretty fast. (A/N: If you take one letter out of that last word you get an insult. P) If they got too far ahead then Akeno and the others they wouldn't have a chance of catching them. Plus if they got out of the village and got to their campsite then they would have their horses. Akeno could only pray that Wadjet was watching and would send some help.

"Keni!" she called to her youngest sister over her shoulder. Keni turned her head to Akeno and answered.

"Yeah, sis?"

"Do me a favor would you? And get Bakura and Marik, tell them what happened. They should be of some help!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Keni saluted.

Keni broke off from the rest and headed down another road toward Bakura and Marik's houses, while the rest chased after Vanessa and Taylor. When they reached the end of the town that lead out into the desert they sped up a little bit. Vanessa and Taylor were already half way to their horses. If Akeno and her sister didn't catch them before they got there then there would be no hope of them ever catching their greedy relatives.

And wouldn't you know it, just as they were about to catch them Akeno and Meru tripped over a big rock that they couldn't see in the darkness. They hit the ground hard. Ichi stopped to help her sisters up. That gave Vanessa and Taylor the ground that they needed. By the time that Ichi had helped Akeno and Meru up Vanessa and Taylor had gotten to their horses and rode off. Akeno pounded her fist into the ground. "It's not fair!" she cried. "It's not fair; the Dragon's Eye was passed down to me to protect it. It's was my responsibility, and I failed."

She continued to cry for the next twelve minutes, until a hand rested itself on her shoulder. Akeno looked up to see Bakura. She seemed to brighten up a little, and smirked as she saw what he had in his hands. He was holding the reigns of six large horses. Marik and Keni were standing right next to them. "These were the fastest horses that I could find." He said proudly.

Akeno mounted a pure white horse; Bakura mounted a brown horse with a white mane and tail; (A/N: I wonder why?) Keni, Meru and Ichi all mounted regular brown horses. There was still a chance that Akeno could catch Vanessa and Taylor, and get revenge. The chase began again.

They rode in an arrow shaped pattern. Akeno at the front, Bakura on her right, Meru one her left, Marik on Meru's left, Keni on Bakura's right, and Ichi in between Keni and Marik. They slowly caught up with Vanessa and Taylor. As they pursued he two villains they passed a group of soldiers heading straight for Kul Elna.

"I wonder why they are heading to our village." Bakura shouted to Akeno. Akeno shouted back to him over her shoulder. "I don't know, but that's not important right now!" Akeno shifted her gaze back to the two thieves they were chasing after. "Right now, all we need to worry about is weather or not we'll be able to catch Vanessa and Taylor before the sun rises! If that happen then we'll have the sun to worry about!"

(A/N: Hey, it's hot in the desert at night -.-)

Just as she said that the sky began to brighten a bit; the sun was rising. Akeno saw this and began to panic. "Hurry the sun is rising!" She shouted and shook he reins a bit to make the horse go faster, as did the others.

Akeno saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was moving fast along the sand heading straight for Vanessa and Taylor. She turned her head towards it; it was Apep! And he looked angry. Then she saw something at Apep's side; it was Wadjet! And he looked just as angry.

They shot straight past them and past the two greedy people they were chasing after and stopped right in front of them forcing Vanessa and Taylor's horses to freak out and throw the off onto the sand. Akeno and the others stopped and watched.

Apep and Wadjet bared their fangs and spread their hoods. Akeno had never seen anything move so fast in her life, nor had she ever seen anything so angry before. Akeno nudged her horse a little to make it move. Slowly she came up behind Vanessa and Taylor. She got off of her horse and stood behind Vanessa then when Vanessa looked up and saw Akeno glaring down at her. "Where are the jewels?" she asked holding Dalgon Vanessa's throat. She could see Vanessa shaking as she pinched Taylor's shoulder he looked up to see Akeno and he started to shake too. "H…hand me the j…jewels!" Vanessa stuttered.

Taylor reached into a pouch on his belt and took out the Tiger's Eye, the

Turtle's Eye, the Dragon's Eye, and the Phoenix's Eye and handed them to Vanessa. She held them out to Akeno. Akeno reached out to take them, but as she did, Vanessa pulled a small knife out of nowhere and slashed Akeno across the face.

The cut went from the corner of her left eye down past her mouth and to her chin. Akeno cried out in pain. Seeing this made Apep and Wadjet even angrier. Vanessa and Taylor tried to run, but they couldn't out run the two angry snakes from taking revenge.

Apep was the first to take revenge. He caught up to Vanessa and struck her on the leg causing her to fall. Vanessa screamed as Apep struck her over and over again with his dagger like fangs until she lay there limp, unmoving, and dead.

Wadjet was the second to take revenge. He struck Taylor in the leg three times, but did not kill him. He just left him there. Him venom would do the rest.

When Apep and Wadjet were finished they took the jewels from Vanessa's cold hand and slithered over to Akeno. She was surrounded by her friends who were all trying to get her to move her hand so they could see how bad the wound was. When she finally let them see the wound they all gasped; it had already healed. All that was left was a scar. Apep and Wadjet both place the jewel's before her and then disappeared.. Akeno picked up the Dragon's Eye and placed it back on her belt. Meru, Ichi, and Keni picked up their jewels and mounted their horses. Bakura helped Akeno back onto her horse and mounted his Marik looked back at Taylor and saw that he was still moving. "Hey Akeno shouldn't we finish off that little prick over there?" Akeno shook her head" No. Wadjet's venom will do the rest." With that Akeno shook the reigns and took of back towards the village. Bakura and Marik exchanged worried glances, and then took off back to the village too.

When they had reached the village there was no sign of life, all of the houses were empty, and there was a strange tunnel right in the middle of the town. Akeno and the others rode through the town trying to find someone.

Then they stopped at Matthias' hut. They hoped to find some explanation. When they opened the door they found the place completely trashed. And Matthias was laying there on the floor with a gash on his chest. "A…Akeno?' he wheezed blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Oh my Ra! What the bloody hell happened here!" She screeched. "I don't have enough time to tell you…please take this." He held out an egg. "This is all I can give you. I'm sorry that I couldn't haven done more for you and your family." Akeno took the egg from his hand and looked at it closely. It was a Falcon's egg. And then Matthias saw the scar of Akeno's left cheek. "So, after one-thousand years she has awakened." He smiled and then slipped away.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hornviper2: Sorry, but I'm leaving it there this chapter is getting too depressing for me to keep writing now. I'll update as soon as I can, but with school starting it may take awhile.

Bakura and Marik: Please R&R!


	10. Bloody feathers

Hornviper2: I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I've had a lot of homework. I'll do my best to try to update sooner. I would like to say sorry to Malik's Yami. You did review chapter 8. I didn't notice it until it was too late. Sorry! P

Bakura: I loath you!

Hornviper2: I hate you too!

Bakura: …

Marik: Hornviper2 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblade, though she wishes that she did.

Hornviper2: Thank you, now on with the story!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Akeno looked down at Matthias' body. 'What did he mean 'she'?' she thought to herself. She placed the egg in her pocket and looked around. There was nothing broken beyond repair. There were a couple tablets that were broken, but they weren't in little tiny pieces. There was still a chance that she could piece them back together. Then Akeno saw something moving out under a pile of scrolls.

Slowly he made his way over to the scrolls and picked up a couple of them to see what it was that was moving under them To see what it was that was moving under them. When he did something black shot out of them and dove under a chair. Akeno looked under the chair to see the frightened eyes of Anubis. "Anubis what the hell are you doing here!" She shouted. She stopped for a moment and thought back. Anubis wasn't with her when they had left Matthias' hut yesterday. He had been here since yesterday! "Oh, Crap! We left Anubis here yesterday!" Keni, Meru, and Marik all started to laugh. They couldn't believe how absent minded Akeno and Bakura were. "Oh, shut up!" She shouted. Then they heard a scream coming form out side.

They all rushed out to see who was screaming and they saw a young woman with black hair and maroon eyes, running from a man on a brown horse. Akeno was I shock the man on the horse was one of the people that was leading the men that were heading to the village when they were going after her evil aunt and cousin. The man was wearing a robe made out of large silver feathers and he was carrying I silver sword that looked a lot like the one that Akeno was carrying, but the cross guard was made of a bone that had been dyed blue as was the pommel, and the small sapphire that was in the pommel was a lot larger than the one on hers.

The woman ran past Akeno and the others and right into Matthias's hut, and hid behind a pile of scrolls and shattered tablets. When the man saw them standing there he tugged on the reigns of is horse 'till his horse came to a stop, and he hopped off. The man walked right up to Akeno and eyed the sword, then gave her a look of disgust. "There is no dought you stole that sword." He said rather snidely. Akeno just glared at him. He forced a smile on his face and asked as politely as he could. "Now do me a favor ad had over that sword. It is nothing that a young woman such as you should have." This made Akeno extremely angry. "No! This was a gift that my mother left me after she died." She said as calmly as she could, she didn't know how much more of this she could take before she snapped.

This made the man mad. He raised his sword to her throat. "Give me the damn sword before I slit you throat!" He demanded. Akeno narrowed her eyes dangerously. The Dragon's Eye on her belt began to glow. She looked at the sword in his hands, and the feathers on his robe. When she looked at the feathers she felt angrier that she had ever felt before.

Her sight began to get a little fuzzy and she started to feel a little dizzy, until finally she thought she passed out.

When Akeno woke up she felt a sharp pain in her left cheek. She touched it gently and found a new scar there. This one went from under her left ear, over the bridge of her nose to her right eyebrow. Thanks to the Dragon's Eye the wound had already healed. She now had a 'X' shaped scar on her left cheek. Akeno looked around at her sisters and friends. They looked at her like she was going to kill them. Then Akeno felt something warm and wet on her hands, she looked down at them and found them covered with blood. She looked behind her and found the man that was riding the horse dead. It looked like someone or something had ripped his throat out. The sword Dalgon was protruding from his chest. The fake Dalgon had been snapped in to and thrown about 100ft away. His feathered cloak had been almost ripped off of him and was lying in front of her. "OH MY RA!" She screamed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

10 minutes ago…

After Akeno had thought that she had passed out, her eyes began to turn blood red her pupils had become a teal color, her eye teeth grew a little longer, and her nails grew about an inch long. The man with the fake Dalgon backed away with a look of fear on his face. "Who or what are you!" He yelled. "She just smirked and said (A/N: I don't own this. I got it from a book and changed it a little.)

"Through winter cold and summer heat,

The Dragon Lord knows not defeat!

Point of spear or blade of sword,

Naught can stop the Dragon Lord!"

Her voice was not the same. It sounded like her, but if you listened really closely you could heard another voice behind hers. It was as though there was someone or something telling her what to say.

The man THREW his sword at her. It struck her in the face giving her a nice new scar on her left cheek, over lapping the other one. Akeno or who ever it was screamed in pain: clasping a hand to her cheek. The man took advantage of this and went for his sword. He picked it up and attacked Akeno again, but Akeno was ready. The wound didn't really hurt ; in fact she had let the sword strike her on purpose. Not because she was setting him up for a trap but because of another reason. The man swung the sword at her, and was surprised when Akeno whirled around and caught the sword with one hand. She didn't even seem to notice the gash on her palm. She snapped the blade on two throwing it to the side and raising her sword she drove Dalgon through his heart. Then as he was falling she used her nails and slashed his throat.

Then she lifted him up and took the cloak off of him. Then as she was standing up she collapsed, and fell asleep. '

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hornviper2: O.O Ok, I'm starting to scare myself here so I'm going to end it here

Bakura and Marik: Please R&R!


	11. Cerburus

Hornviper2: I know it has been a longtime since I last updated, but I have a good reason! I have school. And the funny thing about my school is that you can say PMS and not get in trouble. D (I'm a little hyper right now; just had a sugar doughnut! So I am no longer responsible for anything I say that doesn't make sense. () )

Bakura: snickers PMS…snickers

Hornviper2: T.T Oh, shut up!

Marik: Hornviper2 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Beyblade, the Redwall series, or Inuyasha!

But she wishes she did!

Hornviper2: I kinda got the whole Akeno getting pissed off and turning into something not exactly human for Inuyasha. Malik's Yami was the only one that noticed. T.T

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Akeno ran to the other side of Matthias' hut and threw up. Bakura came around the corner and held her hair back so she wouldn't get what little she had in her stomach in her hair. When she was done throwing up she looked up at Bakura, her eyes filled with tears, "What in the seven hells happened!" She asked almost afraid to know the answer. Bakura looked down at her and sighed. He really didn't want to tell her what happened, but he had no choice; she would find out sooner or later. Better sooner than later. So he told her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meanwhile in the desert…

Taylor lay in the sand with the hot sun beating down on his body. The poison was taking its toll on his body. His vision was blurry, he couldn't move, and he was getting sleepy. He could see his mother's body out of the corner of his eye. There were buzzards picking at it, and there were buzzards flying in the air above him waiting for him to die so they could feast on his body as well. Then as Taylor was about to close his eyes and let death take him he heard a voice. "Taylor?" Taylor looked around, there was nothing there. The voice sounded like it was coming form all sides. It was the voice of a male. 'It's just the poison playing tricks on my mind.' He thought to himself. But then he heard it again. "Taylor?" Taylor was a little freaked out now. "Who's there!" He shouted he heard someone or something chuckling.

Then he felt the sand around him get cold and he saw a strange purple mist surround him. Suddenly he could move again. He stood up and looked around. All he could see was purple mist. Then he saw a three headed dog come out of the mist. Taylor had heard the story of the Sacred Four and the Cerberus. He knew exactly who and what he was standing in front of. And he was scared. All three heads of the Cerberus smiled, but since the Cerberus was a dog it looked like it was baring it s fangs. When Taylor saw this he almost wet himself.

"W…what do you want?" Taylor asked. He was shaking allover. The Cerberus chuckled. "I have been watching you for sometime now." Taylor was about ready to faint with fear when the Cerberus said something that perked his interest. "Would you like to get revenge?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Back at Matthias' hut…

Bakura and Akeno had just entered the hut to find her sisters and Marik kneeling by the pile of scrolls that the girl that the man on the horse was chasing hid under when she ran into them. When Keni saw them walk in her eyes widened in fear, and she tapped Meru on the shoulder to get her attention. When Meru saw them her eyes widened it fear too. Akeno sighed, "It's okay, I know what happened and I promise that I will never do anything like that to you! You are my sisters, we are family!"

When Akeno said this Meru and Keni relaxed a bit and returned their attention to the girl. They could just barely see her; she had black hair with the tips of each strand dyed red, even on her bangs. Her skin was pale; almost white, and her eyes were a deep Maroon.

There was something in those eyes that gave Akeno an uneasy feeling. "Who…who are you?" the girl asked in a frightened voice. Meru was the first one to speak up. "You don't have to be so afraid! We won't hurt you! My name is Meru, and these are my sisters; Keni, I chi, and Akeno!" Meru pointed to each of her sisters as she said their names.

The girl came out of the pile of scrolls and stood up. She was almost as tall as Akeno. "My name is Keiva! I have no sisters and I no longer have any parents." She looked down at the floor. Meru could see a tear run down her cheek. "What do you mean?" Marik asked. Keiva looked up at him "Did you see that strange tunnel in the middle of the village?" Ichi nodded her head. "Yes." Keiva sighed "Well today before the sun rose, a bunch of soldiers from the palace came and took everyone and gathered them into the middle of the village. Then one of them stepped forward and chanted something and that tunnel rose up from the ground. The soldiers led us in there and lined us up. In the middle of the floor was a pool of golden liquid. One by one they threw us in to it, but I was able to slip out of line and hide. I saw a man while I was hiding. He was the one that was chasing me. I could tell that he was a worrier because of the silver feathers that he wore. Only the strongest worrier is aloud to wear the silver feathers of the Great Guardian Dragon."

When Keiva was done with her story Akeno and Bakura's Curiosity got the better of them and they ran out the door and headed for the tunnel. When the got there they could see a small trail of blood the want down the tunnel. They ran into tunnel and too their horror they could still see people being thrown into the pool of liquid.

They stood there until they threw in the last person. Akeno and Bakura couldn't move. They were frozen with fear. A person in purple robes spoke. He seemed really angry. "THERE AREN'T ENOUGH PEOPLE TO FINISH THE RITUAL!" Then he seemed to realize something. "Will all of the soldiers please line up?" The soldier lined up at the edge of the pool. It was obvious what was about to happen next. Yet the soldiers obeyed. Akeno looked closely at them. There was some thing about their eyes that seemed different. Their pupils are dilated, they didn't blink, and they never said a word. Bakura was the first to realize what was wrong. "They're under hypnosis." He whispered.

They didn't stick around to see what happened next. They just left. On their way back to the hut to tell the other what they had seen the ground started to shake!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hornviper2: Well I'm leaving it here sorry! I have a lot of homework!

Bakura & Marik: Please R&R!

Hornviper2: The more reviews I get the faster I will up date!


	12. RUN!

Hornviper2: Yay! I decided to post a little earlier than I originally wanted to. I didn't get as much homework as I usually get this week. Anyway I'm thinking about starting a Fullmetal Alchemist fic after I'm done with this series. (Yes, this is going to be a series. I had that part figured out before I started writing.) And I would like to know what you think it should be about for those of you who read Fullmetal Alchemist fics. I'm thinking about another romance fic. I love writing these!

Bakura: Oh, just shut up and get on with it will you!

Hornivper2: okay, okay just give me a sec will you! Marik will you please be the disclaimer?

Marik: (Sigh) Hornviper2 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, Beyblade or the Redwall series, though she wishes she dose.

Hornviper2: Thank you. Now, on with the story!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The ground began to shake and Akeno and Bakura dropped to their knees and clutched the ground. (A/N: there was an Earthquake here were I live a few years ago and that is sort of what me and a couple of my friends did. Luckily we were outside when it happened, so no one got hurt.) After a few minutes the ground stopped shaking, Bakura and Akeno stood up. They looked at each other for a minute and then they looked back at the tunnel they had just come out of.

They were just about to go back and see what had happened when they heard some one call out their names. "Hey, Bakura! Akeno!" Looking back they could see Keni, Meru and Marik running towards them. "What happened!" Was the first thing that Marik asked when he got close enough so that he wouldn't have to shout. "They were still throwing people in to the pit when we got there. Once they had thrown in the last person they realized that they didn't have enough people to complete some kind of ritual they were trying to perform, so they started to throw in the soldiers. We left after that."

When Akeno had finished telling the story she was ready to cry, as did Bakura Keni and Marik. Meru on the other hand looked furious! "AND WHY IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN HELLS DIDN'T YOU TRY TO HELP THOSE PEOPLE!" Akeno flinched. Meru rarely ever yelled at anyone. Even when she did there was always a good reason to.

There was a long moment of silence. Then Bakura spoke. "There was nothing that we could do. There were at least a hundred guards there! We wouldn't a have stood a chance. They would have overpowered us and thrown us into the pool of liquid and we would have died!" Meru seemed to calm down a little. "But how do you know if you would have died if you were thrown into the pool? For all we know that could have just been colored water." Akeno sighed. "I highly dought that it was water. If it was then the people that had been thrown in would have come back up to the top. You know that everyone in the village knows how to swim." Akeno paused for a moment. Then she said something that she didn't mean to. "Besides the place smelled like dark magic and death. It wasn't water in the middle of the room it was liquid gold." Meru, Keni, Marik and Bakura just stared at Akeno like she was crazy.

It took Akeno a couple of minutes to realize what she just said. "Whoa, that was weird!" Bakura Keni was the only one who could stop staring long enough to say something. "Akeno…How did you know all of that?" Akeno looked around trying to find something to change the subject on. Then she noticed something "Hey, where is Ichi and Keiva?" Meru smiled "Oh, she's with Keiva back at Matthias' hut. Keiva had a bunch of wounds on her back and shoulders." Before anyone could say anymore they could here footsteps coming from the inside of that tunnel. They were coming towards them and it sounded like there were two of them.

Akeno and the others were too afraid to move. As the people drew closer Akeno could see that it was the man in the purple robes, and another man that Akeno and Bakura didn't see before. When the people that were coming out of the tunnel saw Akeno and the others they smirked and held up these strange armbands. Then the Man in the purple robes spoke. "Well, well, well, looks like we have some survivors! Oh, well. Lets try out or new powers!" The armband glowed and they summoned six monsters.

There was Mammoth Graveyard, Luster Dragon, Drooling Lizard,

Night Assailant, Twin-Headed Wolf, and Harpie's Brother. Then the men shouted. "Kill them!" The monster attacked fangs, and claws bared, weapons raised. Akeno was the first to snap out of it. "RUN!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hornviper2: I love cliffhangers! Anyway I have a bit of writers block. If anyone out there has any suggestions please feel free to suggest!

Bakura: Please R&R!


	13. Lost

Hornviper2: Hey! I would like to give a special thanks to my friend Brittany (I'm not sure how to spell that! But it is only fair because she misspelled my name.) For reviewing this story! Any way I will accept any and all suggestion as to what should happen next. And Brittany I just know that you have something to suggest so say it in the reviews. Now that is all I have to say right now so Marik if you please!

Marik: (Sighs) Hornivper2 does not own Yu-gi-oh, Inuyasha, Beyblade, or the Redwall series, though she wishes that she did.

Hornivper2: Thank you! Now on with the story!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"RUN!" Was the last thing that Bakura and Marik heard Akeno say as he ran to the east on the village. Keni, Meru, and Akeno ran to the west of the city towards the river. They were followed by Harpie's Brother, Luster Dragon, and Drooling Lizard. While Mammoth Graveyard, Night Assailant, and Twin-Headed Wolf Chased after Bakura and Marik. Ichi and Keiva had seen what had happened from a window and were hiding behind an overturned table.

Akeno, Meru, and Keni ran to the river. They were going to grab a boat that Had been tied up to a post by a bunch of Papyrus, But before they could even get within 5ft of the boat Harpie's Brother landed in front of them, blocking their path. He did not attack he just stood there as the other two monsters came up behind them.

Akeno turned to Meru. "We have to keep Keni safe! She is the youngest, so it's our responsibility to protect her!" Meru nodded "Right!" Akeno and Meru both put their back toward Keni. Meru facing Harpie's Brother, and Akeno facing Drooling Lizard and Luster Dragon. Harpie's Brother took a couple of steps forward and then stopped. He was staring at something. Meru followed his gaze…That sick Bastard was looking at her chest! "You perv!" Meru walked up to him and was going to slap him across the face when he caught her hand, and held up the Phoenix's Eye that had somehow found it's way on to a gold chain and around her neck. "What the hell!" Harpie's Brother Let go of the hand and knelt before her and disappeared in a red mist which was absorbed into the Phoenix's Eye. Meru was very confused, but she would try to figure out what happened later; there were still two more monsters left.

The same was happening with Akeno. But the monsters actually spoke to her. Or at least on of them did. The Luster Dragon and the Drooling Lizard were both bowing to Akeno. The Drooling Lizard looked up at her. " Your highness, I am yoursss to command." He hissed before both him and the Luster Dragon disappeared is a blue mist and into the jewel.

Akeno did nothing but stand there for a few minutes, and then Meru came up and waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Egypt to Akeno! Are you there Akeno?" All Akeno did was stare. Meru then stomped on Akeno's foot; that got her attention. "RA DAMMIT MERU!" Akeno lashed out and cuffed Meru on the head. "OW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" She shouted trying to hit Akeno back, but Akeno was quicker than Meru and dodged every blow. By now Keni was rolling around on the ground laughing. Then Keni saw exactly what Akeno had been staring at. There on the other side of the village was a faint glow. Then they heard something that would haunt Akeno, Meru, and Keni for years. They heard Bakura's and Marik's frightened screams.

Akeno, Meru, and Keni didn't hesitate. They ran right towards the source of the screams.

They ran and ran until they reached the boarder desert that divided the village from the desert. They looked around but there was no sign of Bakura or Marik. All they found was a blood-stained piece of cloth, and a torn up shoe. The shoe was Marik's. They could tell, because on the bottom of the shoe there was a picture of an owl that Marik had drawn on there with a piece of charcoal a few weeks ago after Bakura and Marik got their shoes mixed up when they went swimming in the Nile once. Bakura Now had a small scar on his right arm where Marik had knock him down and landed on a rock. It was shaped like a crescent moon. They could not tell who the piece of blood-stained cloth belonged to.

Meru dropped to her knees and started crying "Th…they're gone! It's a…all our fault! W…we sh…should have g…gone with the…them!" Akeno knelt down and placed her hand on her twin sister's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't say that! We don't know if they are dead or not! They could be alive somewhere! Maybe they stumbled back to the village!" Akeno knew that this was not true, because there were not foot prints leading back to the village. She did not know what had happened to them, but the footprints stopped where they were standing. There was nothing there except a rather large circle in the sand. It looked like a gust of wind had cleared it away.

It took awhile for Meru to calm down enough so she could stand up and walk back to the village with her sisters. The first place they went to when they got back to the village was Matthias' old hut to check up on Ichi and Keiva. Then from there they would take Matthias' body and give him an honorable burial. Then all of the scrolls and tablets from his hut would be taken and put in to the library in the basement of their house so they could be studied. Akeno and Ichi wanted to read every book and study every tablet in the library, so one day they might be able to figure out why all of this had happened.

Why did their mother have to die? Why did the jewels of the Sacred Four fall into their hands? Why did the soldiers and the people from the palace come and start killing people? And most importantly what in the hell happened to Bakura and Marik? They were not sure whether they would find any answers or not. It could take months, maybe even Years before they found the answers that they were looking for. But hell it was worth a try.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hornivper2: That does it for this chapter. The next chapter will take you about 4 years into the future. If you have any suggestions as to how the sisters should look, or anything else then feel free to suggest! Marik and Bakura and aren't here right now so I'll just say what they usual say to people at the end of this story: Please R&R!


	14. 6 years later

Hornviper2: I now that it has been a long time since I last updated, but I have a credible excuse. My teachers have it in for me. They give me about 10 pages of homework form every class. I hate it. Anyway I didn't get any review for the last chapter so I hope to get some for this chapter. Marik and Bakura seem to have disappeared somewhere so I'll just have Akeno do the disclaimer. Akeno if you will.

Akeno: thank you for letting me do the declaimer. Anyway Hornviper2 does not own

Yu-Gi-Oh, Redwall, Inuyasha, or Beyblade.

Hornviper2: Thank you Akeno! Now on with the story!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It had been 6 years since the incident in Kul Elna. Six years since Their Mother had died. Six years since they had found the Jewels of the sacred four and six years since Bakura and Marik had disappeared.

Akeno, Keni, Meru, and Ichi had changed a lot in the last six years. Akeno is now 19, and Meru being her twin was the same. Keni is now 14, and Ichi is now 18. They had grown a lot too Akeno who was 5' 4" she is now 5'7", Meru was the same height as Akeno and still is. Keni was about 4' 9" and is now 5' 4", and Ichi is the shortest of the group standing at about 5'2".

They were almost halfway through the library. They had found books that were on Amour, and weapons that Akeno had become interested in.

Akeno made weapons for them all except for herself because she already had Dalgon. Meru had a bow and arrow; Ichi had a staff and some shuriken; and Keni had a Kusari-gama (A chain with a scythe on one end.) and she had some shuriken as well. Akeno had also made them all armor.

Meru's armor was made of gold and some kind of red metal that Akeno had found while she went out to find something for them to eat one day. It was mainly made of gold but it had some of the red metal on the sides under the ribcage; around the neck and the sleeves; and there was red metal shaped like wings around the Phoenix's Eye which was imbedded in the armor right under her collarbone. Akeno had attached some feathers that she had dyed red to the shoulders. The armor had a leather skirt that was about knee length. Akeno had also made some leather gauntlets for Meru.

Keni's armor was like Meru's except it was made of silver and green metal. The green metal was in the same places as it was on Meru's. Keni even had the Tiger's Eye embedded under the collar bone. The only difference was that instead of claws around the jewel it had what looked like claws. Instead of leather gauntlets she had gold armbands. And instead of a leather skirt she had shorts made of leather.

Ichi's armor was made of obsidian and purple metal. It was exactly like Keni's armor except it was made of different materials and it had some armor that went over her left shoulder and it had more armor that went under it and went down to her elbow. It was like Meru's amour and had a skirt, but the skirt was Egyptian like (Well they are in Ancient Egypt.) And had a long piece on clothe that went down the front that had designs on it.

Then there was Akeno's armor. It was blue and silver. The Dragon's Eye was in the same place as it was on her sister's armor but it had six pearls that went around it, and there was a design around that that looked like wings that were made of the blue metal. Akeno had two silver bands that she wore on both of her upper arms, and she had silver gauntlets with the same symbol as the one on the back of Apep's hood. It was made of the same blue metal as the rest of her armor. She also had a small silver circlet with a small sapphire in the center. Akeno wore a leather belt that she had dyed blue and put little silver studs in it. And attached to that belt was Dalgon in a sheath that Akeno had made especially for that sword. It was made of the same blue metal as on her armor and had small streaks of silver. Akeno had a skirt that went with the armor. It was made of some of the larger feathers that Akeno had taken from the cloak that she had taken from the man that had tried to kill Keiva. Then last but not least Akeno had a small coat like thing made of the rest of the feathers (A/N: I don't know how to describe it but it is like that fur that Iome don't know how to spell from Inuyasha has but it made of feathers and connected in the front with three small round pieces of silver.)

The egg that Matthias had given Akeno six years ago had long since hatched. It was rather large for a falcon. Akeno and her sisters had decided to name the bird Matthias. After the man who had helped them a great deal in their search for answers. Even though Matthias was dead he had still helped them in them a lot. All of his books, scrolls, and all the other bits of information that he had gathered had served them greatly. Meru had trained Matthias to help them hunt and to carry messages.

Akeno and her sisters had changed a lot in the past six years, and I don't mean that they had gotten taller or more mature. Akeno's eyes had changed. They used to be a lilac color but now there had turned into yellow cat like eyes. With silted pupils and everything. It was the same with Keni too.

Keni had gone through the most painful of changes. Keni no longer had human ears, but she now had cat ears on top of her head. They were the same color as her hair. They allowed her to hear better and they looked cool. Anyway Meru's eyesight had changed a lot. She could now see things up to one mile away. And she could jump pretty high. (Up to 50ft if she really tried)

Beside her yellow eyes Akeno could jump very high but not as high as Meru. And Akeno had become very fast, (Faster that Keni.) she had very sharp nails as did Meru and Keni. They all had very sharp teeth except for Ichi who didn't eat meat.

Ichi had learned to swim. She could out swim event the fish. And there was one thing that Ichi could do that her sisters could not do. Ichi could see into the future. But she couldn't do it on cue. It happened randomly. It was usually important when it did happen. One time Keni almost drowned in the river trying to fish. Luckily Ichi had seen it coming and asked Akeno to keep an eye on her. Ichi could not only see into the future but could also read minds. Though she only uses that power if she feels like she really needs to.

After the whole Kul Elna incident Keiva had decided to stay with Akeno and her sisters. Keiva didn't have any armor or and weapons. She preferred to just stay in the library and read books. She really wasn't a very fast reader so it took her longer to read a book. But when she did use a weapon she always used a Kunai or a Yari (Kunai dagger Yari spear) which could be found in an armory that Akeno had created. But this was rare.

Anyway this part of the story begins at night. Keiva Meru and Keni upstairs in their beds and Ichi and Akeno down stairs in that library reading, or at least Ichi was. Akeno had fallen asleep reading a book about armor and weapons at a desk that she had made by herself. Ichi was reading one of the diaries that had belonged to their ancestors.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Akeno's Dream

She was standing in the Valley of the Kings. It was sunny and clear. A hawk circled above her letting out a small cry as it flew deeper into the valley. Akeno had the overwhelming urge to follow it. So she did. She followed the hawk until she came to a large boulder that looked like it was blocking the entrance to some kind of cave. She looked around the boulder and saw the same symbol that was on her armbands and on the back of Apep's hood right above it.

Akeno tried to move the boulder but she couldn't. She just sat down in the shade that the boulder created. She sat there breathing heavily trying to regain her strength when the felt a hand on her shoulder. Immediately she jumped up and drew Dalgon. Akeno's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! It was Bakura! He looked different. He looked older. He wore a long red cloak with two white stripes going around the edges with a blue kilt. (A/N: I have no clue what else to call it) He had an assortment of gold rings on both hands and gold ankle bracelets on both legs. He was very muscular; he had a friggin' six pack! It looked like he was about three inches taller that Akeno so that would probably make him six feet tall. There was a small scar on his right cheek. One was going vertically across his eye and two others going horizontally overlapping the first one.

Then there was something that caught her eye. It was hanging around his neck. It looked like a triangle with a weird eye in side of a ring with five spikes hanging around it. It looked like one of the items that the man that tried to kill them was carrying. Bakura's eyes looked the same, soft and caring. But there was something else in them that Akeno couldn't recognize.

He smiled and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up. He led her over to the boulder and placed her hand on it. She looked up at him with a confused look. "But I've already tried to move it. It wouldn't even budge." He just kept smiling and took her other hand and placed it on the boulder. He then placed his hand s on the boulder and began to push. Akeno gave a sigh of defeat and started pushing as well. To her surprise the boulder moved away from the entrance easily.

When that boulder was all the way from the entrance. She looked around trying to find Bakura but she couldn't see him, so she just walked into the cave. It was a long tunnel, but the tunnel opened up into a large circular room. There were torches lit everywhere. And right across from the tunnel there were four doors. Each one had a picture of a beast above it. The one on the far left had a picture of a tiger. It was painted there with green paint. The one on the far right had a picture of a turtle painted with purple paint. The one next to that had a picture of a blue dragon and the on right next to that had a picture of a red bird.

Akeno knew exactly what the pictures meant, but ahe did not know why they were there. She knew that this had to be the cave one of her ancestors had created, but in the story it had only spoke of the Dragoon. Here she was in the very cave that the story had spoken of, but there was not only the Dragoon but there was also Dranzer, Driger, and Draciel. It made no sense. The story said nothing about this, or maybe there was more to the story than what their mother had told her. What ever it was she was going to find out. Akeno walked towards the door with the picture of Dranzer above it. As soon as the got close enough to the door where she could just reach out and touch it a large blast of energy threw her agents the wall.

Akeno slowly got up. Her back hurt, but she didn't really care. She gave up on trying opening any of the other doors. Then the Dragon's Eye glowed slightly and the door with the picture of the Dragoon opened just a crack. Akeno limped over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was another long hallway. "You've got to be kidding me!" Akeno exclaimed leaning against the wall for support she limped down the hallway.

It seemed like an hour before she finally reached the end of the hallway. When it ended it ended at ANOTHER door. This was really starting to piss her off. She was tired and in pain, she just wanted to get to the room that she knew was somewhere in the cave. She took a deep breath and opened the door. There was the room that the she had been looking for.

There right across from the door was the most beautiful armor that Akeno had ever seen. It was made out of what looked like silver, and obsidian, with some of the same blue metal that the crossguard of Dalgon was made of. It looked a lot like her armor except it didn't have any feathers. The arm bands were black and had silver blades on the sides, and what looked like leather gloves. The fingers of the gloves were made of silver and looked very sharp. The breast plate looked almost exactly like her armor except the parts that were blue where silver and the parts that were silver were black. And had a long black skirt that went down six inches past her knees. There was a small hole on the breast plate right under were the collar bone would be. It looked like the Dragon's Eye would fit perfectly.

Akeno reached a hand out to touch it. She found that the armor was more like cloth than metal. Akeno took out a dagger which she always had hidden in one of her armbands and tried to cut a piece of the armor off, but when she tried to the armor stiffened and the dagger snapped in two. Akeno had never seen anything like it before. It could bend and flex like clothe, but it could snap a dagger in half easily.

Something fell from up above her and hit her right on the head. "OW!" She rubbed her head and looked down it was a rock. Not a very big one but it was large enough to hurt. She looked up to see a beautiful mask! It looked like it was made out of the same material as the armor, but it looked more solid. It was Blue and black. It was shaped like it was made for some kind of animal. Then she remembered the story. It was the same mask that the Dragoon wore.

The eyes of the mask glowed and a voice spoke. "I am waiting." The voice sounded female and seemed to echo throughout the cave. Then the glowing stopped and everything went white. Akeno found herself out side of the cave again. Akeno couldn't move. She could only watch as the boulder slowly moved back in front of the entrance. When the boulder was firmly back in place Akeno could move again.

Akeno once again felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Bakura, but he wasn't alone this time. Behind him were several men dressed in black with glowing red eyes. They gave Akeno an uncomfortable feeling. Then someone behind them caught her eye. It was Marik! He looked different too. His hair was really spiky and his eyes were cold. Like Bakura he was muscular and tall though he was only and inch shorter than Bakura. He wore a black cape and cloak with a white kilt. And also like Bakura he had gold ankle bracelets and rings. He had an evil smirk on his face and his eyes were cold.

Akeno was going to say something to him, but before she could do anything Bakura grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arm around her in a tight embrace and smiled. Akeno didn't know what to do; she was at a loss for words. She looked up at him. His eyes were different than before they weren't kind and caring anymore they were cold just like Marik's and his smile quickly changed in to evil smirk. Akeno felt a sharp pain in her left side. "AAHHH!" She looked down to see a knife protruding form her side with blood dripping form the handle. Bakura just laughed and threw her to the ground. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'How could he do this to me! We were friends! How could he have changed this much?' She thought to herself, pulling the dagger from her side. It hurt like hell! "Bakura…" Bakura just smirked and jumped onto a horse and signaled to the others to head out.

He was about 10ft away when the turned to face Akeno lying on the ground side soaked in blood. He laughed and a giant creature with the upper half of its body was that of a man and the lower half was a snake. On its back it had wings four of them. He pointed to her and the creature fired a blast of energy right at her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Akeno screamed and fell out of her chair which caused a pile of books that were stacked on top of her desk to fall right on top of her. Ichi who had heard the commotion from the other side of the library ran over and began to dig Akeno out of the pile of very heavy books. There were about fifty books in the pile, how Akeno had managed to stack all of those books on top of each other without them falling was a mystery to Ichi.

It took Ichi ten minutes and seven paper cuts from loose pages before she finally got Akeno out from under the books. Thanks to the armor that she was wearing the books hadn't harmed her much. Ichi shook Akeno awake. (A/N: Akeno woke up when she screamed but was knocked out when the books fell.) "Big sis, are you okay!" She cried. Akeno sat up and rubbed her head. "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I fell asleep reading again. What time is it?" Ichi looked around "I'm not sure, we've been down here for awhile. I think it might be morning."

As if on cue Meru came bounding down the stairs. She jumped the last three steps and landed with her arms in the air. "GOOD MORNING!" Because it was a very large library Meru's voice echoed. Ichi and Akeno clasped their hands over their ears. "DAMMIT MERU, QUIT DOING THAT!" Akeno yelled which also echoed. "Uh sis, I think you should stop doing that." Akeno got up and sighed.

She headed towards the stairs and when she got to the fifth step she looked back at her sisters with a smirk on her face she announced: "Last one to the kitchen has to go and find dinner later!" And she took off up the stairs as fast as she could. Ichi and Meru both looked really pissed off as they chased after their sister.

It was a close race and just as Akeno was about to reach the kitchen Anubis popped up out of nowhere and startled Akeno, causing her to fall over backwards. Ichi and Meru took advantage of this and whizzed past Akeno. They both reached the kitchen at the same time. This meant that Akeno had lost and she would have to go out and look for dinner later. But Akeno wasn't too upset because this gave Akeno lots of time to do what she loved most. One thing that Akeno did that not even her sisters knew about was that when she lost a race and had to go and look for food she would go out and rob tombs. Akeno was a Tomb robber. She was the second most wanted tomb robber in all of Egypt. The best tomb robber in all Egypt was the King of Thieves Tozokuoh. (A/N: Is that really Bakura's name or is that just something that people made up? And Akeno doesn't know that Tozokuoh is Bakura because she always called him Bakura.)

Akeno's Thief name was 'Silver Phantom' because she only stole items made of silver and the 'Phantom' part was because no one had ever seen her. She snuck in and snuck out. Completely undetected. And every time she robbed a tomb they knew it was her because she would always leave behind a silver feather from her cloak, but the feather would always disappear a few days later.

Akeno was surprised that her sisters hadn't noticed all of the silver jewelry and statuettes that seemed to appear out of nowhere. But Akeno wasn't complaining. If her sisters ever found out what she was really doing when she was supposed to be looking for food, then they would probable start reprimanding her. Their breakfast was some eggs that Akeno had 'found' the other night. (A/N: She didn't steal from only tombs, she also stole food. She doesn't use her feathers when she steals from the people that sold the food at the market it would be a waste of feathers.)

When they were done with breakfast Akeno went to her room and took a small hunting knife off of her night stand. She slipped the knife through one of her belt loops. Akeno walked to her closet and took a white silken piece of cloth and tied it around her face just bellow the eyes. There were small holes in the clothe so she could breath, but they were so small the only way you could see them is if you were looking for them. She only wore this as a precaution incase someone happened to see her they wouldn't see her face and they still wouldn't have anything to put on to the wanted posters that were posted in every town, city, and village along the Nile.

When she first started wearing the mask her sister Ichi was the first to ask why she was wearing that out hunting. The only answer she could come up with was that she wore it in case of a sand storm.

As Akeno left their house to 'hunt for food' Anubis came out from a hole he had been digging by the west side of the house (Their door faces the south.) and jumped on to her and started to lick her unmarked cheek. Akeno was used to this by now and easily shoved Anubis off of her.

The sisters had decided to keep the horses that Bakura had lent to them the night of the massacre. They kept they kept them in the stables that had once belonged to their silver haired friend. The soldiers had killed all of the other horses when they attacked. She had named her horse Thorn because that was what he was; a pain in the ass. It amazed her how Bakura put up with that horse. Every time she went to feed him he refused and kicked her right in the stomach. Once she wore her armor while she was brushing its main and the brush she was using caught on a knot and apparently Thorn didn't like that and kicked her in the stomach, which dented her armor and made it so she couldn't breath; she had to pry it off.

Akeno stood in front of the demented horse with her arms crossed. "Now, you listen to me and you listen well. If you try anything this time I'll leave you in the desert with no food or water. Got it!" Thorn snorted and tossed his head, then took a few steps back. "I'll take that as a yes."

Akeno placed the saddle onto Thorn's back without much trouble and hopped on. Once outside she placed her thumb and index fingers in her mouth and let out three sharp whistles. Thorn snorted in protest. Akeno narrowed her eyes. "Oh, shut up!" Matthias swooped out of the clouds and rested himself on her shoulder. Akeno petted him lovingly on top of his head. "Okay guys you know the drill…lets go! HIYA!" Thorn took off at a gallop towards the Valley of the Kings to rob the tomb of the late Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen. If she could successfully rob that tomb and get away safely then she would become the most famous tomb robber in all of Egypt.

Meanwhile in the Valley of the Kings…

Bakura knelt behind a rock watching the guard at the entrance of tomb he was about to rob. He had been watching the entrance and waiting for the right moment for three days now and today was the day he was going to make a move…but unfortunately he was going to have to wait for a few hours because he had a killer hangover. The other night him and Marik had stolen three barrels of grog for the guard's camp and drank it all that night. "Aw…fuck…" Bakura looked to his left at Marik who lay sprawled out on the ground with a half empty mug in his hand. "Dude, you okay?" Marik sat up and looked Bakura in the eye "Dude…I don't know weather to throw up or piss out my ass." (A/N: He means he has Diarrhea. My brother says that all the time after he's been partying.)

Bakura had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at what his companion had said. Turning his attention back to the entrance of the tomb he saw someone there that sent a chill down his spine and put a lump in his throat. There was a girl there wrapped in a cloak talking to one of the guards. She was a fare distance away, but Bakura could still make out the color of her hair…it was blue!

Bakura just stared. It couldn't be…it couldn't be…her! It couldn't be…Akeno! Watching her, memories form long ago when she would come over to his house to help him groom the horses; from when she used to go hunting with him; when they found the library; the legend of the four beasts; and then the last time he saw her during the massacre at Kul Elna, raced through his head.

Flashback… 6 years ago during the massacre

"RUN!" he heard her shout as he took off to the west towards the desert with Marik. He felt the need to follow Akeno, to be by her side to protect her, but Marik had a hold of his arm and wasn't about to let go.

When they reached the edge of the village, they stopped to look back. Big mistake! The monsters were only a few yards away and closing. Bakura tried to run, but his feet were glued to the sand. The Twin-headed Wolf lunged at him, foam flying from its mouth.

_Quib-dub _

Bakura's body pulsed. He felt like there was something trying to tear through his chest. He fell to the ground with his arms wrapped tight around his body. He let out a cry of pain as his body was engulfed by a purplish light and a creature appeared in front of them. It was a grayish white color. The top half of it was that of a man, but the lower half of it was a snake.

When the wolf saw the creature it stopped dead in its tracks. But the Night Assailant and the Mammoth Graveyard were not so smart; they kept charging and the creature placed its hand into a circle and created a vortex, blowing the two monsters away. The wolf stood still not moving an inch. Then it spoke, "I see…this boy will make a good addition to my group of subordinates. I will attach a bit of my soul to him, and over time he will become consumed by darkness and seek me out!" The wolf sneered and spat something at the creature protecting Bakura. It hit it right in the eyes. The Wolf snuck by the creature and stood right in front of Bakura. A black light surrounded it and some of it shot out and mixed with the light around him, then disappeared.

The light around Bakura disappeared as well. Bakura fell to the ground unconscious. Marik not knowing what to do just stood there. The creature, who we should all know as Diabound, picked up Bakura and grabbed Marik around the middle they took off into the sky leaving a huge circle in the sand.

Later that day after Bakura had woken up him and Marik looked all over the village for Akeno and her sisters, but had found nothing. They had never thought of looking in the hidden library.

After a while Bakura and Marik had left the village, feeling that it held too many memories for them to stay. Not long after that they had become famous thieves Bakura going under the name Tozokuoh.

End flashback…

Bakura was jerked out of his thoughts when the girl looked straight at him. He ducked down behind the rock doing his best to try and hide. When he was sure it was safe he looked over at the entrance to the tomb. The girl was just standing there, the guards were gone. She looked around a little bit then threw off her cloak; revealing the silver armor, the feathers and most importantly: the sword around her waist.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hornviper2: Hope you liked it! It's been a long time since I've updated. Please R&R.


End file.
